The Dragon ball Gamer
by ClubProphet
Summary: A girl woke up one day to find that her life is now a video game. Join her journey as she lives the life of a gamer in the DBZ world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by** **Akira Toriyama. I don't own it.**

 **A/N: This story is inspired by the fanfiction Dragonball: RPG Rebirth. Some things will be similar, like how to find the health, power level and other things.**

 **Chapter 1**

'Ding"

I sit up as I hear a sound, I opened my eyes only to realize everything is white. I stand up and look around again, I start panicking as I don't know where I am. "Hello!" I scream, only to hear my voice echoing around me.

'Ding'

I looked up again, but this time I see what looks like a games main menu.

 **Life The Game**

 **New Game**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 **Credits**

'What is this?' I thought confused. 'DId I…..Did I die?' 'Why am I here? What's happening?' I thought as I start to panic.

'What do I do now?' I thought. Then I saw help, I said "Help!" Only for nothing to happen. I tried 3 more times and realized that it isn't working. I started panicking again until I tried to touch it instead. I reached out to touch help and touched it.

 **Congratulations, you have been chosen to play Life The Game. You can choose any world we have available for you to play in and you will be living in that world as a gamer. We hope you enjoy and thank you for playing.**

'A game' I thought 'I will be living in a game' 'Not like I have much of a choice now' I thought depressed

I pressed back on the screen in front of me and pressed new game.

 **New Game**

 **Harry potter**

 **Pokemon**

 **Naruto**

 **Dragon ball**

 **MCU**

I didn't hesitate to press dragon ball, i mean it's my favorite show. I pressed accept and I see a character creation menu. I can choose from different races, genders and looks. I selected saiyan, of course and I choose female.

 **Stats**

 **Available points: 10**

S: 3

V: 3  
E: 3  
C: 3  
I: 3  
A: 3  
L: 3

I clicked each stat to see what they are and I get shown a menu.

 **Strength**

How powerful you are. Determines your power level.

 **Vitality**

Determines your maximum health.

 **Endurance**

Determines how much stamina you have. Affects health and stamina regeneration

 **Charisma**

Determines how much people likes you.

 **Intelligence**

Determines how smart you are. Affects your Ki regeneration.

 **Agility**

Determines your speed, jumping height, dodge chance.

 **Luck**

Determines how lucky you are when facing the odds.

After a moment of thought, I allocated my stat points

 **Stats**

 **Allocate points: 0**

S: 6  
V: 5  
E: 5  
C: 3  
I: 5

A: 4  
L: 3

After pressing accept, I was shown another screen. A list opened up and told me to choose 3 bonuses. It also explains that I get 1 bonus every 5 levels. It also says more bonuses will be available when level up.

1\. Ki suppression

2\. Ki sense

3\. Improved Zenkai

4\. Bookworm

5\. Trained

6\. Born without a tail

I looked at the ones that interest me, which are Ki suppression and sense, improved zenkai and trained. I pressed a button for more information and saw

1\. Ki suppression

Your power level can be hidden

Level 1: Can hide up to 50% of your power level

Level 2: Can hide up to 90% of your power level

Level 3: Can hide up to 100% of your power level

2\. Ki Sense

You can sense other people's power level.

Level 1: You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)

Level 2: You can sense a person's current power level

Level 3: You can sense a person's maximum and current power level.

3\. Improved Zenkai

You will gain more power after each battle fought

Gain 1% power after each battle.

Example: Power level 100 becomes 101

4\. Trained

You were trained in the past

Gain 2 strength every 5 levels

After thinking for a while, I decided on Ki sense, improved zenkai and trained. I clicked accept and I am brought to a new screen. I pressed next and I see a screen telling me to choose my name. After a moment of thought, I choose to be called Aiko. Another screen then opens up showing my character sheet.

 **Character Sheet**

Name: Aiko

Level: 1

Race: Saiyan

Age: ?

Status: Alive

Stats:

S: 6 (+2)  
V: 5  
E: 5  
C: 3  
I: 5

A: 4  
L: 3

Health:

Strength x Vitality x Level X 30

8x5x1x20= 1200HP

Ki

Base Ki/power level: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2

8x5x5/2=100

Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds

8x5=40 per 10 seconds

Total Power: (Power level x level x Endurance/3) Rounded off

100x1x5/3= 167=170

Stamina: 20 x Endurance

20x5=100

Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds

4x5=20 per 10 seconds

Skills:

Bonuses:

1\. Ki sense (level 1)

You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)

2\. Improved Zenkai

You will gain more power after each battle fought

Gain 1% power after each battle.

3\. Trained

You were trained in the past

Gain 2 strength every 5 levels

Saiyan perks:

Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.

 **A/N: It's easy to tell that this is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy, please review, tell me what I need to improve and how I should improve it. Thank you guys for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by** **Akira Toriyama. I don't own it.**

 **A/N: Unlike other gamer stories, I won't make my character have the gamer's mind, because I want my character to be able to have feelings. I want my character to be as a normal character, just with a very special ability.**

 **Chapter 2**

'I can't see' I thought as I try looking around only to see nothing, no matter where I look I can only see black. I next tried to move, only to find I can't, I start to panic, I don't know what's happening.

Suddenly I feel a searing pain all over my body and I cry out in agony. 'What's happening to me, it hurts so much.' I thought. 'Wait hang on is that light.' I thought as I see a little bit of white, then I saw even more white and I thought 'I can see!' I thought happily, forgetting about the pain. Suddenly everything turned white and it's so bright, it burns my eyes causing me to start crying.

"What's her name going to be Radis?" I heard someone ask. This caused me to look up quickly with tears in my eye only to see the lights isn't as bright as before, I looked again to the voice only to see a giant blurry figure in front of me. I got scared as the figure in front of me started to pick me up and I started to cry. The figure looked confused on what to do, he was just staring at me not knowing what to do.

"Radis let me hold my daughter." I heard someone say. I felt myself being moved towards another figure that's laying down on a bed and looks very tired. She picked me up and looked at me and I looked back at her, I don't know why but when I look at her I just feel safe and calm. Then I realized what she said before, she called me her daughter. I realized now, I was just born and i'm looking at my mother.

Then I remembered what happened, waking up in that white room, the message, choosing the dbz world. I'm a saiyan in the dbz world and I was just born. After having that thought I started to get tired, my eyes start to drop and I started to fall asleep. Just before I fell asleep I heard my new mother say "Aiko, your name is Aiko." Before I fell asleep.

 **2 Years later**

'I'm so bored.' I thought. For the past 2 years, I couldn't do anything, all i've been allowed to do was sleep and eat and it's so boring. In the past 2 years I learned that my parents names, my mother is called Callio and my father's name is Radis. I also learned that I am in Planet Vegeta.

"Aiko where are you?" My mother screamed. "I'm in the living room!" I screamed. My mother asks me "Do you want to help me cook?" "Yes please." I answered. I also learned something about my parents, unlike most saiyans my parents are kind and are not bloodthirsty warriors, but they are still more powerful than most saiyans.

'Ding'

I looked up and saw my very first quest.

 **Quest**

 **Mandatory quest**

 **Help your mother prepare dinner**

 **Reward: 10xp, increase rep with your mother.**

 **Failure: N/A**

I thought 'Close' and the quest closed. I walked with my mother to the kitchen and she started to get pans, pots, meat and vegetables onto the kitchen counter and started preparing everything. "Aiko can you get me some meat from the fridge?" "Ok mom." I answered. I walked up to the fridge opened the door and struggled to open it, after trying to pull the door 3 more times, it finally opened. I tried to get the meat, but saw it's on a high shelf, too high for me to reach, so I tried jumping and I grabbed the meat and I pull it down. It fell on top of me, I try to get up, but the meat is heavy, I try to get up again and I am able to stand up and get the meat off of me. I then dragged the meat over to my mother and picked it up and put it on the counter beside her. Suddenly I heard a 'Ding'

 **Due to lifting heavy objects, you have gained +1 strength.**

I stared at the notification, I gained a stat point without needing to spend any points. 'I can train myself without needing points' I thought.

"Aiko...Are you alright?" My mother asked concerned. I snapped out of my daze when I heard her. "I'm fine." I replied. "Dinner's almost ready, can you prepare the table?" " Sure mom." I replied.

I picked up some plates and put it on the floor. I picked up a table cloth and put it onto the table, then I picked up the plates of the floor and put it on the table. I heard another 'Ding' and looked up.

 **Quest complete**

 **Help your mother prepare dinner.**

 **Reward: 10xp, increase rep with your mother**

When I saw this I opened my character sheet.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Aiko**

 **Level: 1(10/100)xp**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 2**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Stats:**

 **S: 7 (+2)  
V: 5  
E: 5  
C: 3  
I: 5**

 **A: 4  
L: 3**

 **Health:**

 **Strength x Vitality x Level X 30**

 **9x5x1x30= 1350HP**

 **Ki**

 **Base Ki/power level: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2**

 **8x5x5/2=112.5=115(Rounded up to closest whole number)**

 **Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds**

 **9x5=45 per 10 seconds**

 **Total/Maximum Power level: (Power level x level x Endurance/3) (Rounded off to nearest 5)**

 **100x1x5/3= 167=170**

 **Stamina: 20 x Endurance**

 **20x5=100**

 **Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds**

 **4x5=20 per 10 seconds**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body**

 **Your body will allow you to live the real world like a game. (You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all removes status effects.**

 **Bonuses:**

 **1\. Ki sense (level 1)**

 **You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)**

 **2\. Improved Zenkai**

 **You will gain more power after each battle fought**

 **Gain 1% power after each battle.**

 **3\. Trained**

 **You were trained in the past**

 **Gain 2 strength every 5 levels**

 **Perks:**

 **1\. Zenkai**

 **Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.**

I looked at my stats and saw that my health and ki increased. 'I need to become stronger' I thought. I'm too weak to be able to survive in this world. 'I need to train.'

 **3 Years later**

It's been 3 years since my first quest and i'm just staring at my next quest.

 **Quest**

 **Mandatory Quest**

 **Escape planet Vegeta**

 **Reward: 100xp, 3 stat points, observe skill**

 **Failure: Death**

I stared at the quest in confusion until I heard my parents running into my room. "Aiko, come with us quick!" My father screamed. I stand up quickly and followed my dad and my mom, who is moving quickly, to the point where I need to run to keep up with him and my mom. I am confused, I don't know what's happening, I ask my parents "What's happening?!" "It's Frieza, he's going to destroy the planet!" I am shocked, it's happening today, the day Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta.

I follow my parents into a hangar, where there is a small spaceship.

 **A/N: It's basically like the ship Bulma, Krillin and Gohan used to go to Namek, but way smaller.**

My parents brought me inside the ship and brought me into a room with what looks like a small pod, for one person. "What's this for?" I asked my parents. " It's a stasis pod, it will make sure you sleep and makes sure you don't age while we go to another planet."

"How far away is the planet we are going to go to?" I asked confused. "Very, very far away, we need to make sure Frieza can't find us. It's going to be alright." My father said. "Ok father." I replied.

My mother opened the pod and I went inside. "Goodbye. Aiko." I heard my father say sadly. I was about to ask why he was so sad, but he said "I hope you'll forgive us." He said before closing the door and turning the pod on. I started to lose conscious, but before I blacked out I saw my parents crying, then I blacked out.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Callio said to her husband. "She'll be ok, she will be safe with bardock's son." Radis replied.

They both walked towards the control panel on the ship and set the coordinates to Earth and prepared the launch procedure. "1 minute to launch" The computer said.

Callio and Radis leaves the ship and Callio starts crying as she won't see her daughter for a very long time. Radis comforts her as the ship takes off. Just as the ship si leaving they see a bright orange ki ball heading towards them. They closed their eyes and prayed Aiko will be safe before being engulfed in a explosion.

 **On the ship**

"6 months to arrival" The computer said. Suddenly the ship starts shaking as the shockwave of Planet Vegeta's destruction hit the ship. Then the ship gets hit by stray debris and one of it hit the engines. "Engines damaged" The computer says "18 Years to arrival."

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I know there isn't a lot of the gamer, but there will be plenty in the next chapter. Please give me comments on what I need to improve and again thank you for reading.**

 **A/N: I don't know the exact date, but i'm just going to say that 18 years will be 1 year after Goku defeats Piccolo in the world tournament.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by** **Akira Toriyama. I don't own it.**

 **A/N: During the 3 year time skip in the last chapter, Aiko did some more quest, only a few and in total gained 50 more xp and she also trained a bit, she gained 1 stat point in endurance, intelligence and agility.**

 **A/N: I also realized that some of the stats from the last chapter were wrong, it will be fixed in this chapter. I also need help someone tell me how I can make Aiko gain Vitality points without using stat points. w**

 **Chapter 3**

"10 Days to arrival!" I heard the computer say. 'I'm so tired' I thought, I can't even open my eyes. "Side effects of stasis will wear off within 24 hours." I heard it say. 'I'm going to be like this for 24 hours.' I thought in exasperation. 'Why does there have to be side effects.' I thought. After what feels like 10 minutes I try to open my again and to my surprise I could open them. I looked up only to see a notification.

 **Quest complete**

 **Escape planet Vegeta**

 **Reward: 100xp, 3 stat points, observe skill**

 **You have levelled up**

 **+3 stat points**

 **Reward:**

 **+3 skill points.**

 **Learned the observe skill**

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Aiko**

 **Level: 2(40/250)xp**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 5**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Stats:**

 **Available points: 6**

 **S: 7 (+2)  
V: 5  
E: 6  
C: 3  
I: 6**

 **A: 5  
L: 3**

 **Health:**

 **Strength x Vitality x Level X 30**

 **9x5x2x30= 2700HP**

 **Health Regeneration**

 **(Strength x Vitality) per 10 seconds**

 **9x5= 45 per 10 seconds**

 **Ki:**

 **Base Ki: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2**

 **9x6x5/2=135**

 **Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds**

 **9x6= 54 per 10 seconds**

 **Total/Maximum Power level: (Base ki x level x Endurance/3)(Percentage of zenkai) (Rounded off to nearest 5)**

 **135x2x6/3= 540x0%=540**

 **Stamina: 20 x Endurance**

 **20x6=120**

 **Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds**

 **5x6=30 per 10 seconds**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body-MAX**

 **Your body will allow you to live the real world like a game. (You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all removes status effects.**

 **Observe-Level 1 (0%)**

 **Tells the health, ki, stamin and reputation. More information will be available when skill is levelled. Can also be used on items to give rarity and information about items. Will not show information of people 10 levels higher than player.**

 **Bonuses:**

 **1\. Ki sense (level 1)**

 **You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)**

 **2\. Improved Zenkai**

 **You will gain more power after each battle fought**

 **Gain 1% power after each battle.**

 **3\. Trained**

 **You were trained in the past**

 **Gain 2 strength every 5 levels**

 **Perks:**

 **1\. Zenkai**

 **Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.**

I read my character sheet to look through it and see my progress. 'I'm strong for my age." I thought, 'It's not enough, I need to get stronger.' I got up and instantly regretted it as I started to get dizzy, I stood for about a minute holding the door of the pod when the dizziness finally stops. I started to walk out side of the stasis room only to see the other stasis pods are empty. I'm confused 'where are my parents?'

I walked outside of the room and walked to the control room and I entered the room. I walked to the control panel and I see a bright flashing light, which says 1 message unread. I pressed the message and a video of my parents is on the screen.

" _Aiko we are so sorry, but we had to do this." My mother says. "You probably realize that we aren't on the ship, we just want to tell you why." My father said._

I froze, my parents aren't here, they were on Planet Vegeta when it exploded. 'Their dead, my parents are dead.' I thought absolutely depressed. 'I came to think of them as my parents in the past 5 years and now their dead.' I started crying and wailing thinking about my parents.

After over 30 minutes of crying, I looked back at the screen and playback the video to where I last watched. The video continued.

" _Aiko we aren't with you, because of Frieza." My mother said. "If we came with you Frieza and his men's scouters would have sensed us and we wouldn't have made it off world."_

" _We had to stay behind or else you would have never made it off world, you wouldn't have ever been safe, like you are now." My father said. Then there is a sound in the video, there is a crashing sound in the video. My father looked up and said "I'm sorry, but we don't have much time, we have to go." "You won't be alone, you'll be with Bardock's son, Kakarot." My mother said. "I need you to live your life and no matter what you do don't ever try to leave Earth." "I'm sorry, but we have to go." My father said before the video ended._

I just stared at the screen and I realized something my father said _'Aiko we aren't with you because of Frieza'_ I thought, I started to get angry as I keep repeating those words over and over in my head. I started shaking, but then I stopped, 'There's nothing I can do about it.' I thought, 'I swear to you mom, dad, I will kill Frieza, no matter what it takes and I will avenge you.'

'Ding'

I looked up when I heard it and saw a new quest.

 **Quest**

 **Optional quest**

 **Kill Frieza**

 **Reward: 20,000xp, ?, ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accept: Y/N**

I immediately pressed yes without hesitating. I got up and thought 'TIme to start training.'

 **10 Days later**

For the past ten days I trained as hard as I can. Sadly i'm on a small ship and I don't have space or training equipment. Instead the only things I could do are sit ups, push ups and running laps around the ship and after all that training I gained 2 strength points and 1 Endurance point.

Something very important I learned during those 10 days is that i've been in stasis for the past 18 years. The moment I land will be 1 year after Goku beats Piccolo in the worlds martial arts tournament and actually i'm perfectly fine with that, It will give me 5 years to prepare for my confrontation with Frieza.

The ship started to shake as it enters the atmosphere, I can see fire on the outside of the ship through the windows. Suddenly a alarm starts blaring throughout the ship. "Engines damaged, crash landing iminent!" When I heard that I immediately put on the seat belt of the pilot seat and I braced for impact.

"Crash in 5...4...3...2...1…"

"BOOOOOOM"

My ears are ringing and i'm really dizzy. I looked around only to see everything is on fire. Suddenly a notification appears in front of me.

 **Due to getting hit by debris**

 **-280HP**

 **Health: 3020/3300**

Then suddenly the pain disappears thanks to gamer's body. I got up and jumped out of the destroyed ship. I look around to see that i'm in some kind of forest, well the area i'm in is mostly destroyed. I started walking in a straight line trying to find a way out of the forest.

I've been walking for over 10 minutes straight and am no closer to finding a way out of the forest. Then I saw the trees end and I started running towards there and when I reached there, I see that it's a clearing not the way out. 'Where am I?' I thought, 'How do I get out of here.' Then I see a small abandoned house in front of me. It seems to be a capsule house just left behind by someone and it's quite dirty. 'Maybe I can just live here until Vegeta and Nappa arrives.' I thought, 'I won't be able to train if I go to Goku and the others.' With my decision made I went into the house and looked around. It looks as good as new, everything is still clean, just with a layer of dust on top of everything, but otherwise very clean. Now then, to start cleaning.

 **1 Month later**

'I really need to start training' I thought. For the past month i've been preparing my new home and scouting the area around me. I still haven't been able to find the exit of this forest. Meaning I don't have any new clothes, my clothes are really dirty and I haven't even started training yet. 'I really need to learn to fly.' I thought 'At least I gained 1 endurance from all that running.'

I walked out of my home and I started to do some stretches and then I dropped down and started doing push ups. After a few minutes of this i walked up to a tree and powered up and I uprooted a tree. I grab the tree trunk and I throw it into the air, right when it's about to hit me, I punch it throwing it back into the air, I keep doing this until the tree is destroyed and I have chunks of wood around me. I pick up the wood and put in a pile. 'Time to hunt' I thought as I ran off trying to find a animal to eat.

 **1 Year later**

For the past year I trained as hard as I could and I was able to gain 1 strength 2 Endurance, 1 intelligence and 3 agility. But right now the training is ineffective, i'm not getting any stat points and the training isn't useful anymore. The last stat point I got was over a month ago. I opened my character sheet to see my new stats.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Aiko**

 **Level: 2(40/250)xp**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 6**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Stats:**

 **Available points: 6**

 **S: 10 (+2)  
V: 5  
E: 8  
C: 3  
I: 7**

 **A: 8  
L: 3**

 **Health:**

 **Strength x Vitality x Level X 30**

 **12x5x2x30= 3600HP**

 **Health Regeneration**

 **(Strength x Vitality) per 10 seconds**

 **12x5=60 per 10 seconds**

 **Ki:**

 **Base Ki: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2**

 **12x8x5/2=240**

 **Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds**

 **12x7= 84 per 10 seconds**

 **Total/Maximum Power level: (Base ki x level x Endurance/3)(Percentage of zenkai) (Rounded off to nearest 5)**

 **240x2x8/3= 1280x0%=1280**

 **Stamina: 20 x Endurance**

 **20x8=160**

 **Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds**

 **8x8=64 per 10 seconds**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body-MAX**

 **Your body will allow you to live the real world like a game. (You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all removes status effects.**

 **Observe-Level 1 (0%)**

 **Tells the health, ki, stamin and reputation. More information will be available when skill is levelled. Can also be used on items to give rarity and information about items. Will not show information of people 10 levels higher than player.**

 **Sprint-Level 6 (5%)**

 **You can run at 18km/h or 11m/h**

 **Use: 7 stamina per second**

 **Bonuses:**

 **1\. Ki sense (level 1)**

 **You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)**

 **2\. Improved Zenkai**

 **You will gain more power after each battle fought**

 **Gain 1% power after each battle.**

 **3\. Trained**

 **You were trained in the past**

 **Gain 2 strength every 5 levels**

 **Perks:**

 **1\. Zenkai**

 **Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.**

I looked through my character sheet and I looked and just remembered about the new skill I earned called sprint. I have leveled it up 5 times, and with my current stats, I can run for 3 minutes and 20 seconds. 'Just one more level' I thought, 'Then I won't have exhaustion anymore from running.' I remember what happened when I ran out of stamina a few months ago.

 **Flashback**

 **11 Months ago**

I arrived on Earth 2 weeks ago, and in that time I have trained as hard as I can. Currently i'm trying to increase my endurance, I start running and I just moved 100 steps, until I heard a Ding before suddenly collapsing.

 **You are suffering from Exhaustion**

 **Stamina regeneration stops for 1 Minute**

 **All stats reduced by (2 x level) or 4 until stamina is full**

 **New skill created sprinting**

 **You can run at 8km/h or 5m/h**

 **Use: 12 Stamina per second**

'A new skill' I thought happily. When my stamina is full I got up and started walking to my home and when I enter, I sat down and started counting. My stamina is 120 and my regen is 30 every 10 seconds. So in total I lose 9 stamina every second when sprinting. In total I can sprint for 13.3 seconds before running out of stamina. 'That sucks' I thought angrily, 'I only get 13 seconds of sprinting before running out of stamina. I really need to grind that skill I thought.

I got up and I leave my house and I start to run before stopping every 12 seconds. I did this until night time when I finally heard a Ding. I looked up to see my sprint has finally levelled up.

 **Sprinting-level 2 (2%)**

 **You can run at 10km/h or 6.2m/h**

 **Use: 11 stamina per second**

After reading it I can see that I gain 2 km/h every level up, while it uses 1 less stamina every second. 'It's gonna be awhile until I can start running indefinitely.' I thought

 **Present**

I realized I haven't used my observe skill yet. I really need to use the observe skill, I need to level it up to a higher level. I picked up the closest object to me, which is a piece of firewood and I used observe.

 **Firewood**

 **Common Item**

 **A piece of wood that's often used for fuel for fires.**

I looked at my observe skill

 **Observe-Level 1 (10%)**

 **Tells the health, ki, stamina and reputation. More information will be available when skill is levelled up. Can also be used on items to give rarity and information about items. Will not show information of people 10 levels higher than player.**

I see that observing that piece of wood made the skill increase by 10%, so 9 more observes and it will level up. Now back to the main problem, 'How am I supposed to train' I thought. 'Maybe I need to go to a city, it could give me training equipment.' With my mind made up, I stood up and started running in a straight line, I don't know where i'm going, but i'm trying to get out of the forest.

 **12 Hours later**

I fell down, 'I'm so tired' I thought 'Where doe the forest end.' 'I have to be close' After a 5 minute break, I got up and started running again, after another 30 minutes of running I finally saw it, the exit.

I started running even faster and I finally exited the forest. I looked around to see that i'm in a field, and I can see a city in the distance. 'I made it.' I heard a 'Ding' I looked up to see that I am suffering from exhaustion. Unlike the first time I got exhaustion, now i'm not collapsing from due to my improved stats. Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head. I hear a 'Ding' before blacking out.

 **Bulma's POV**

I'm driving my car towards a large empty field to test out my new invention a hover disk (Basically a flying disk). I arrived in the field and I put the disk on the ground and I stepped on top of it and i'm holding the remote control to the disk. I turned it on and I start to make it lift off the ground. When the disk is around 3 meters in the air, I start to make it move forward slowly and it starts moving forwards. I heard a loud rustling noise near me to see a little girl run out of the forest near me and I see that she's tired, dirty and is panting. Without paying attention I accidentally start making the disk head towards the girl and when I realized what's happening, the disk already hits the girl, I see her get thrown by the disk.

I panicked 'Oh my god….Did I kill that little girl.' I thought, I quickly made the disk land and I start running towards the girl, I can see that she's bleeding and has a broken leg and a broken arm. I quickly picked her up and dragged her onto my car. I quickly start driving towards capsule corp.

 **A/N: How was this chapter? Do you guys like it? Please tell me how to improve and thanks for reading.**

 **A/N: Tell me of any mistakes I have on the stats and if you want, you can tell me some skills and perks you guys want me to add to the story.**

 **A/N:** BTW, i'm going to try and update this story around once or twice a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by** **Akira Toriyama. I don't own it.**

 **Chapter 4**

'Ding'

 **You have woken up**

 **HP, Mp and Stamina fully restored.**

My eyes snapped open my eyes, ignore the message and I start looking around. I'm lying down on a bed in a big room. 'It looks like a hospital' I thought, 'What happened?'

"Ohh….You're awake!" I heard someone say. I turned to the voice to see a old man, he has blue-grey hair, a mustache and a lab coat.

"Who are you?" I asked "what happened?" I'm worried, the last thing I remembered was finally leaving the forest before blacking out.

"Bulma! She's awake!" I heard the old man say. 'Bulma? Wait….this man, he's doctor Briefs.' I realized. 'How did I get here?'

I looked up as I hear a door and a girl walked in, she has long light blue hair and is wearing a lab coat. 'It's Bulma.' I thought looking at her.

"What happened?" I asked her. "I was testing out a new invention I made, and I accidently hit you." She replied. "oh….How long was I out for?" "Not long, only a day." She replied.

"What's your name?" I asked, 'I need to act, she can't know about me.' I thought. "Bulma, what's yours?" She replied. "Aiko."

"What were you doing in the forest?" She asks. "I live there." I answered." "Where are your parents?" "Dead." "oh..i'm sorry."

"So, can I get something to eat, i'm hungry." I asked. "Oh, yes, i'll go get your food." said.

When left the room, Bulma stared at me and asked "Are you born with that tail?" "Yes. Why is there something wrong?" I answered looking at my tail. "No, it's just that a friend of mine also has a tail, exactly the same as yours." I perked up as she says this, "Your friend has a tail? Is his name Kakarot?" "No, his name is Son Goku." "Oh, different person then." I say.

"So what happened now?" I asked. "I'll bring you to your home." She says. "NOO!" I scream. Bulma gets shocked as she hears me scream. "What's wrong?" She asks confused. "I went out of the forest, because I need to move, I can't live in the forest for any longer, it's just so boring." I say. "Well then, do you have a place to live?" She asks. "No, I don't." I answered.

We both look up as the door opens and walks in with a tray of food. "Aiko, here's some food for you." He says. "Thank you."

I start eating and I can see that Bulma and her father are whispering to each other. I try to listen to their conversation, suddenly i hear a Ding

 **You have learned a new skill**

 **Eavesdropping-Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **Determines how well you can listen in on someone else's conversation without them realizing.**

 **Range: 3 meters**

I'm surprised as I see that I got a new skill. I put that thought in the back of my mind and listen in on their conversation.

"Dad, where will she live, she doesn't have a home." Bulma says. "We can always give her a home here." says. "We can do that?" "Sure why not, I mean she has nowhere else to go, so why not let her live here." "Lets ask her then."

I'm shocked, they want to take me in and let me live here. 'I will say yes if they ask me, this is a great place to train.' I thought.

"Aiko, we were thinking, since you don't have a place to live, how would you like to live here." Bulma says. "I don't know." I act like i'm thinking, "I don't want to be a annoyance to you." I say. "You won't be, it'll be alright, you won't be a annoyance to anyone." "Oh well if it's alright with you." I reply. "Alright then, now we will prepare a room for you and give you a tour of capsule corp.

I got up after I finish eating and I had a thought. I looked at Bulma and used my observe skill.

 **Bulma Briefs**

 **Lvl- 3**

 **HP: 750**

 **Ki: 5**

 **Stamina: 60**

 **Rep- 30**

I did the same thing with

 **Lvl- 4**

 **Hp:500**

 **Ki: 5**

 **Stamina: 30**

 **Rep- 20**

'Ding'

 **Observe skill has leveled up.**

I looked at the notification and looked at the observe skill.

 **Observe-Level 2 (10%)**

 **Tells the health, ki, stamina and reputation of a living being. More information will be available when skill is levelled. Can also be used on items to give rarity and information about items. Will only show level of people 10 levels higher than player.**

The skill didn't get much better. But it's alright, the observe skill is already good as it is.

"Aiko, lets go, i'm going to give you a tour." Bulma says. "Ok" I say.

 **1 Week later**

For the past week i've been exploring capsule corp. I found the labs, a indoor zoo, a big living room and a lot of other random rooms. When I went into my new room I was shocked, it's massive, it's about the same size as my entire house in the forest.

Although I have a new home now with smart people who can give me training equipment, I realized one very big problem. I can't train, i'm only 6 years old and I can't tell them that I need to train to kill someone, they would think there's something wrong with me. Now i'm exploring the capsule corp gardens, I need to find a hidden place to train.

I'm standing beside a tree thinking on where I can find a place to train when I heard a 'Ding'. I looked up to see what's the notification I got.

 **You have found a Dungeon, would you like to enter.**

 **Recommended: lvl 1**

 **Yes/No**

I stared at the notification for about a minute. 'A dungeon would be a perfect place for me to train. I pressed yes and my surroundings start spinning, I closed my eyes to stop myself from getting dizzy. When I open my eyes I find myself in a forest. I looked around, 'If i'm in a dungeon, where the hell are the things i'm supposed to fight?' I thought confused. I Started to sprint and after running for 2 minutes, I heard a 'Ding'

 **Sprint has leveled up.**

 **Sprint-Level 7 (1%)**

 **You can run at 20km/h or 12m/h**

 **Use: 6 stamina per second**

I looked at the notification very happily, I can finally run indefinitely. With that in mind I start running through the forest looking for something to fight.

*Groan*

I looked to my left to see a rotting human walking towards me. I used observe on it.

 **Zombie**

 **Lvl 1**

 **HP: 250**

 **Ki: 0**

 **Stamina: 80**

 **Kill to gain 5xp**

So this is a zombie, I can gain 5xp for every one of these I kill. I looked at my current level.

 **Level 2 (40/250)xp**

I looked at my level and counted that I will need to kill 42 of these zombies to level, so with that in mind I walk up to the zombie and punched it in the stomach.

 **Dmg: 100**

 **HP: 150/250**

 **You have learned a new skill**

 **Hand to hand combat- lvl 1 (5%)**

 **Determines the strength of your punches and kicks.**

 **Damage: 20 x strength= 240**

I'm reading the new skill I earned. I can see that I can do 240 damage per punch or kick. Because i'm not paying attention, I'm surprised when I suddenly got scratched on the chest, I feel a stinging pain.

 **You got scratched**

 **-25HP**

 **3575/3600HP**

 **You have learned a new skill**

 **Physical defence(5%)**

 **Determines how much damage you block without armor on.**

 **Blocks 1% Damage.**

I read the new skill I just got and for that distraction, I got scratched again, this time in the face.

 **You got scratched**

 **-25HP + 300% Critical= -100HP**

 **3475/3600HP**

'I really need to pay attention' I thought, as I look at the zombie again. I walked up to the zombie and punched it again in the stomach.

 **You have killed a zombie.**

 **+5xp**

The zombies corpse suddenly turns into gold dust, which shocked me and when the corpse disappear in is place there is a book. I picked up the book and I get a notification.

 **You have found a skill book**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Yes/No**

I instantly pressed yes after reading it.

 **You have learned flight**

 **Flight- lvl 1(0%)**

 **You can now fly at 30km/h or 19m/h**

 **Use: 30 Stamina per second**

All the knowledge on how to fly suddenly floods my head. I start counting how long I can fly and after a minute of counting, I deducted I can fly for 7 seconds, so I start flying for 6 seconds and then I land. I waited for my stamina to become full, then I start flying again and after 6 seconds of flying, I land again. I did this 5 more times and I heard a 'Ding', to see that flight has level up.

 **You have leveled up Flight**

 **Flight- lvl 2(3%)**

 **You can now fly at 40km/h or 25m/h**

 **Use: 27 Stamina per second**

I see this and I start to move, 'time to look for more zombies.' I thought. I get up and start running in a straight line until I see a small group of zombies, there's 4 zombies in total. I observed all of them, only to see that their levels is the same as the zombie I killed before. Knowing how weak they are, I walk up to the group and they start walking to me when they notice me. When one of them is within arms length of me I punch it on the face.

 **Damage= 240x300%(Critical)= 720**

 **You have killed a zombie**

 **\+ 5xp**

I did the same thing with the other 3 zombies and gained 15xp. When I looked down on where the zombie corpses used to be, I'm wondering what i'm going to get, before I got a skill book. When I looked down, I'm surprised when I see some zeni on the ground and a red liquid in a vial. I look at the zeni and I use observe.

 **50 Zeni**

 **Common item**

 **Used to buy items**

 **Weak health potion**

 **Common item**

 **Heals 500HP**

I look at the health potion in shock, 'This would be very useful during battles.' I thought in excitement. In total I got 200 zeni and 2 weak health potions. I put the money and potions into my backpack and I start moving again to find more zombies to kill.

 **3 Hours later**

In the past 3 hours i've killed around 20 more zombies and I leveled up hand to hand combat twice, physical defence once and flight 3 times. I gain 500 zeni and 6 weak health potions.

 **Level 2 (165/250)xp**

 **Hand to hand combat- lvl 3(31%)**

 **Damage: 40 x strength= 480**

 **Physical defence- lvl 2(17%)**

 **Blocks 2% physical damage.**

 **Flight- lvl 5(1%)**

 **You can now fly at 70km/h or 43m/h**

 **Use: 18 Stamina per second**

Looking through my leveled up skills, 'That was quite good for a training session.' I thought. Now I have a big problem 'How the hell do I get out of here!' I thought. I start to fly, to go faster, I can now fly for 14 seconds, after 13 seconds of flying, I land and start running, to regen my stamina. I reached a clearing only to see 5 zombies. 'God dammit!' I screamed in my head. 'How do I get out of this dungeon!'

I walk up to each zombie and punch all of them in the stomach. I kill all 6 of them and gain 30xp and I find 200 zeni and 3 weak health potions. Suddenly there is a loud rumbling noise in the distance, I start running in that direction, when I arrive, I'm surprised to see over 30 zombies running into each other. I stare in confusion, when the zombies start to merge into a giant zombie. The zombie is massive, it's over 10 meters tall and has 4 arms. I take a step back in shock and then I use observe.

 **Giant zombie**

 **Dungeon Boss Monster**

 **Level 8**

 **HP: 25000**

 **Ki: 0**

 **Stamina: 300**

 **Kill to gain 150xp**

I start to get scared, 'What am I supposed to do, it's way stronger than I am.' I thought. I try to think of a plan, 'If it hits me, it's going to hurt and if I hit it, it's barely going to do much damage.' I thought. I run to the giant and punch it as hard as I can on the foot.

 **Damage: 480HP**

 **Enemy HP: 24520/25000**

'Dammit, that punch barely did any damage, what am I supposed to do!' I thought in exasperation. The giant zombie roars and while i'm thinking, it kicks me hard on the stomach and I get thrown flying towards a tree. 'Ding'

 **You got hit**

 **-1200HP**

 **2400/3600HP**

 **You have gained +2 vitality**

I lie on the ground for a moment disoriented, 'So that's how I get vitality.' I thought. I read the notification of my health in shock and fear, 'If the zombie hits me 2 more times i'm dead.' With that in mind I get up and start to back away from the zombie. I look at the zombie for a moment to come up with a idea. I sneak around the zombie for about 5 minutes to analyze it's movements. I know that the zombie is slow and if I keep punching it from behind, it won't be able to punch me. With that thought, I look at the zombie's health to see that it's health is back to full and I run up towards the zombie zombie and punch it on the leg twice and when it starts to start turning towards me, I go around the zombie and keep punching it. After doing this for about a minute, I have done over 100 punches and did 18000 damage, although I got hit a couple of times and took about 1000 damage. I look at both of our health.

 **Giant zombie**

 **HP: 7000 HP**

 **Your Health**

 **HP: 2600 HP**

I try to punch the zombie again when suddenly it grabs me. I'm surprised and try to get out of it's grip, I try to punch it's hands as hard as I can, but it has no effect on the zombie. It squeezes me hard and I scream in pain.

 **You have been hit**

 **-1500HP**

 **HP: 1100/3600**

I panic and thought 'I'm going to die, what am I going to do!' I try to reach for my bag only to realize that I dropped it when I got picked up. 'I'm screwed!' I thought. Tears start coming out of my eyes, 'I don't want to die!' I thought. Suddenly I feel the zombies grip loosen and I feel the air all over my body when I realize that the zombie is going to throw me. When I realize this I get happy and when i get released, I instantly start flying towards my bag and when I reach it, I land and start running towards a group of trees and I hide behind it. I open my bag only to see that all but one of my potions are smashed. I quickly grab the potion, I drink it and I start hiding.

The zombie growls and runs towards me, when I see this, I stop moving and I hold my breath. The zombie looks around in confusion as it can't find me. It looks for about 2 minutes before giving up and starts walking away. Suddenly I hear a 'Ding'

 **Due to a special action you have gained a skill**

 **Stealth- lvl 1(21%)**

 **10% chance of successfully staying hidden**

 **-2% chance for each level higher than you.**

I skim through the skill then I dismiss it. Suddenly I have a thought, I grab the nearest branch and start to sharpen the edge of it. I hear a 'Ding' and look up.

 **Makeshift weapons-lvl 1(5%)**

 **Your ability to create weapons**

 **+20 damage when using makeshift weapons.**

I grab 4 more branches and did the same thing to them. I observe the zombie to see that it has regenerated 2100 health and has a total of 9100 health. I observe the sharpened branches.

 **Sharp stick**

 **Common item**

 **A sharp stick, can be used to stab enemies**

 **Damage: 50 x strength= 600**

I run to the zombie and I fly up until i'm eye level to the zombie, the zombie roars at me, but I ignore it, I grab one of the sticks and throw it as hard as I can to the zombie's head. When it hits the zombie, I grab another stick and throw it at it's head, before I start to decent and land before running away.

 **Giant zombie**

 **Damage: 600 + 300%(Critical)= 2400HP**

 **HP: 6700/25000HP**

 **Giant zombie**

 **Damage: 600 + 300%(Critical)= 2400HP**

 **HP: 4300/25000HP**

'2 more times and it's dead.' I thought panting. I wait 30 seconds for my stamina to regenerate to full and I start flying towards the zombies again. When i'm eye level to the zombie again, I throw the stick to the zombie again and it hits in on the head again. I'm about to throw another spear when the zombie slaps me away with it's hand. I go flying towards the ground. I hear a 'Ding' but I ignore it and start flying it again. I grab a stick and I run towards the zombies foot and I start to stab it repeatedly on the foot, after the 4th stab, I take a few steps back as the zombie tries to smash me, it crushes the ground and makes a small crater. I observe the zombie.

 **Giant zombie**

 **HP: 1900/25000HP**

'I just need to throw one more stick on it's head.' I thought. I fly up towards it's head and throw the spear as hard as I can to it's head. When I see it hit the zombie's head, I scream "YESS!" I hear a 'Ding' I look at the notification.

 **You have killed a Giant Zombie**

 **+200xp**

 **You have gained a title**

 **Undead killer**

 **You have leveled up**

 **+3 stat points**

I look at the notifications and i'm surprised when i see the title. I observe the title.

 **Undead killer**

 **2x damage when fighting the undead.**

I'm happy when I see this and I equip the title. I walk up to where the zombie died and looked to see what he dropped. I see that he has dropped 2 skill books, some zeni, 2 health potions and a 3 blue potions. I observed the skill books.

 **Skill book**

 **Inventory-lvl 1(0%)**

 **Creates a place to store items.**

 **4 Inventory slots**

 **Skill book**

 **Ki ball-lvl 1(0%)**

 **Creates a ball made out of Ki, which can be thrown to deal damage.**

 **Strength x 25= 350**

 **Weak Ki potion**

 **Common item**

 **Heals 150 Ki**

I instantly learn both skill books and I look at my character sheet.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Aiko**

 **Level: 3(140/500)xp**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 6**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Stats:**

 **Available points: 9**

 **S: 12 (+2)  
V: 7  
E: 9  
C: 3  
I: 7**

 **A: 9  
L: 3**

 **Health:**

 **Strength x Vitality x Level X 30**

 **14x7x3x30= 8820HP**

 **Health Regeneration**

 **(Strength x Vitality) per 10 seconds**

 **14x7= 98 per 10 seconds**

 **Ki:**

 **Base Ki: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2**

 **12x8x5/2= 441**

 **Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds**

 **12x7= 98 per 10 seconds**

 **Total/Maximum Power level: (Base ki x level x Endurance/3 + Percentage of zenkai) (Rounded off to nearest 5)**

 **441x3x9/3= 3969+1%=4005**

 **Stamina: 20 x Endurance**

 **20x9=180**

 **Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds**

 **9x9= 81 per 10 seconds**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body-MAX**

 **Observe-Level 2 (80%)**

 **Sprint-Level 7 (93%)**

 **Ki ball-lvl 1(0%)**

 **Inventory-lvl 1(0%)**

 **Makeshift weapons-lvl 1(50%)**

 **Stealth- lvl 1(42%)**

 **Hand to hand combat- lvl 3(96%)**

 **Physical defence- lvl 2(89%)**

 **Flight- lvl 5(63%)**

 **Bonuses:**

 **1\. Ki sense (level 1)**

 **2\. Improved Zenkai**

 **3\. Trained**

 **Perks:**

 **1\. Zenkai**

I look through my character sheet and without realizing, during the battle, I gained 2 strength, 1 endurance and 1 agility. 'I've become over 3 times stronger from today's training.' I thought happily. 'Now how do I get out of here?' I thought. Suddenly I hear a 'Ding'

 **You have killed the boss, would you like to go to the next level or leave the dungeon.**

I selected leave the dungeon and the world around me spins. When I arrive back on capsule corp, I walk inside to see Bulma in front of me with a worried look on her face. "Aiko, where have you been?" She said in a worried and stern voice. "I was exploring the garden and I fell asleep." I replied. Bulma smiled and walked up to me, "Come on, let's go have dinner." She said and we walked towards the dining room.

 **A/N: How's the chapter do you guys like it, tell me what I need to fix and how you want me to fix it.**

 **A/N: The fight with the normal zombies don't count as a battle, so she didn't earn any zenkai from them, only the giant zombie really counts as a battle.**


End file.
